Api
by Harayosaki Ochi
Summary: Tapi hidup Sakura selalu terjamin dan tak pernah kurang. /Simple drabble for LuthCi/


Fic pendek yang dipersembahkan untuk **LuthCi** , my—how do I call you. One of my bestfriends, my big sisters. Kurang lebih semacam balasan fic buatannya empat tahun lalu, judulnya Air. Iya, empat tahun lalu.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Api © Harayosaki Ochi**

 **Warning: AU, bukan yuri, bukan incest**

* * *

Ia baru bangun setelah dering alarm yang ketiga. Jangan salah artikan sebagai malas, kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut itu adalah tanda nyata betapa sedikit waktu tidur yang dinikmatinya. Sakura tidak suka gagal, lebih-lebih saat alasannya berjuang adalah Karin.

Langkahnya menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan berbelok mampir membuka pintu ruangan lain. Kamar kakaknya. Kamar yang dingin tanpa ada tanda-tanda bekas kehidupan. Nampaknya semalam sang kakak tidak pulang. Kemarin sore Sakura masuk untuk meletakkan setumpuk baju yang sudah dilipat rapi setelah dicuci, kendati tidak sempat membereskan lebih banyak karena kewajibannya yang lain menuntut diprioritaskan.

Sakura mengulas senyum layu mendapati selimut di tempat tidur kakaknya masih rapi tidak tersentuh, persis seperti saat dilihatnya kemarin. Fokusnya bergulir pada meja rias yang sedikit berantakan, detik selanjutnya, tangan gadis merah muda itu sudah dengan cekatan merapikan. Menutup kembali bedak, mengembalikan kuas perona pipi, sampai mengumpulkan pemulas mata dengan berbagai warna lain temannya. Baju yang kemarin ditinggalkannya di ranjang untuk kembali diambil untuk disusun di lemari, membuatnya berhadapan dengan sederet baju kakaknya yang lain. Kecuali pakaian rumah yang sederhana seperti miliknya, isi lemari itu tidak bervariasi. Ketat, berwarna berani, mencolok. Baik pakaian di lemari maupun riasan di meja kakaknya itu tipikal, menuju sebuah profesi yang tidak ingin diucapnya lantang.

Waktu yang dimilikinya tidak tersisa banyak dan setengah tergesa, ia segera menuju dapur saat urusannya sudah selesai. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri, menyiapkan seporsi lain sarapan, serta mengemas kotak bekal untuk dibawa nanti. Sakura bisa melakukannya dalam waktu singkat, terbiasa melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun adalah kunci. Semuanya sudah beres waktu akhirnya ia meraih selembar notes dan pulpen yang lambat laun menjadi bagian dari dapur. Jarinya menggoreskan catatan dengan lihai, sebelum menindih kertas itu dengan seporsi sarapan yang bukan miliknya.

Sakura bahkan tidak tahu apakah hari ini Karin akan pulang, namun itu tidak menghentikan tekadnya.

Gadis itu merasa luar biasa egois. Jika merunut kembali maka pikirannya akan mulai beradu, separuh menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu memaksakan kehendak, separuh sisanya mengatasnamakan sang kakak yang menjadi semangatnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, sejak saat mereka duduk berdua menikmati makan malam, di penghujung masa sekolah Sakura.

Kala itu, sang adik mengungkap keinginannya untuk menjadi dokter. Lalu Karin buru-buru menyuruhnya diam dan jangan khawatir saat adiknya mulai membicarakan kendala keuangan di antara mereka. Biar aku yang urus, kata kakaknya. Semenjak itu, Karin semakin jarang pulang. Tapi hidup Sakura selalu terjamin dan tak pernah kurang.

Sakura ingat dirinya masih sangat muda waktu bertanya pada sang kakak mengenai pekerjaan gadis yang lebih tua itu. Di mana, melakukan apa, seperti apa, pukul berapa. Sakura ingat Karin sempat diam sebelum tersenyum lemah. Kakaknya bilang, nanti Sakura akan mengerti saat dirinya sudah lebih besar. Sakura ingat dirinya mengangguk dan tidak sabar ingin cepat besar.

Sekarang ia rindu kakaknya yang semakin jarang pulang, rindu untuk menghabiskan waktu sesorean membuat kue yang menebar harum sampai sudut rumah, rindu untuk makan bersama sembari berbincang mengenai banyak hal. Matanya mulai basah dan Sakura menguatkan hati untuk segera bersiap, setelah sebelumnya memastikan catatan darinya itu sudah tertindih dengan benar dan tidak akan jatuh tidak terbaca.

Hari itu sudah datang. Hari saat Sakura sudah besar dan akhirnya mengerti pekerjaan kakaknya, hasil dari menyimpulkan pakaian, riasan, serta jam kerja Karin. Ia harus bertahan dan melakukan ini. Demi kakaknya yang sudah berkorban segala hal untuk dirinya. Demi kakak semata wayangnya agar tidak lagi dipandang dengan tatapan merendahkan tetangga mereka.

Sakura tahu, sekalipun ia tidak akan mengucapkannya secara gamblang. Karena tidak peduli apa cibiran orang, baginya, Karin tetaplah kakak berhati malaikat yang selalu menyayanginya, melebihi gadis itu menyayangi diri sendiri.

.

 _`Kak, pagi ini aku ujian akhir semester, lalu nanti sore akan ada ujian praktik. Doakan aku ya? Kakak jangan lupa makan! :*`_

.

.

* * *

602words.

Udah baca Air? Nah, di sana ada alasannya kan kenapa **LuthCi** kasih judul Air, sekarang coba tebak kenapa ini judulnya Api :p

 **Buat Mbaklut:** Terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku yakin aku nggak bisa nulisin satu-satu semua yang harus aku makasihin wq wq. I lv u 2, to the moon and back. I don't think I can say it and thank you enough. 5 years and counting, aren't we?

Terima kasih yang sudah baca, semoga kalian suka kiw.

.

 **Harayosaki Ochi**


End file.
